Revenge of the Vexos
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-02-25 at 12.21.05 PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 28 |last = Six Degrees of Destruction |next = Saved By the Siren }} Revenge of the Vexos is the 28th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on November 14, 2009. In Japan it aired on September 14, 2010. Plot To obtain the Six Elemental Attributes, King Zenoheld has the Vexos search for the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Baron decides to move out due to the lack of space in his home occupied by his giant family. While taking his siblings to the park, he runs into Prince Hydron, who engages him in battle. All seems well when Nemus pulls out his attribute change ability, but he proves to be no match for Hydron's Subterra Dryoid. Saint Nemus loses the battle and the Haos energy. Baron must find a way to warn Dan, and the others about the Vexos' return before they get targeted as well. Major events *Zenoheld learns that Baron and Ace are still on Vestal and decides to send the Vexos after them. *Hydron is revealed to have joined the Vexos as their new Subterra brawler. *Hydron is revealed to have obtained Dryoid, a new Mechanical Bakugan. *Nemus is revealed to have gained the ability to change attributes after evolving. *Baron has a battle with Hydron and loses, with Nemus losing the Haos energy. Featured Brawls Hydron vs Baron Leltoy Round 1 *Baron Life Force: 500 points *Hydron Life Force:﻿ 500 points Hydron throws his Gate Card and Dryoid (700 Gs) Baron throws Saint Nemus (600 Gs) Hydron activates Knuckle Vulcan. *Dryoid (700 - 900 Gs) Baron activates Borehole Reflection '''to nullify '''Knuckle Vulcan. *Dryoid (900 - 700 Gs) Baron follows up with Float Shield. Hydron activates Ray Blade. * Dryoid (700 - 900 Gs) However Ray Blade '''is useless because of '''Float Shield's effect. *Dryoid (900 - 700 Gs) Hydron opens his Gate Card (Devour) and calls out the Haos attribute to absorb Nemus' power. * Saint Nemus (600 - 0 Gs) Baron changes Nemus' attribute to Darkus. * Saint Nemus (0 - 600 Gs) Baron activates Darkus Force. * Saint Nemus (600 - 900 Gs) Dryoid gets knocked out. Baron wins this round *Hydron Life Force: 500 - 300 points Round 2 Baron Life Force: 500 Hydron Life Force: 300 Baron throws his Gate Card and Saint Nemus (600 Gs) Hydron throws out Dryoid (700 Gs) Baron activates a Double Ability - Haos Force plus Elemental Roar. * Saint Nemus ( 600 - 900 Gs) *Dryoid (700 - 500 Gs) Hydron activates Mar Shield '''to nullify Baron's ability. *Saint Nemus (900 - 600 Gs) *Dryoid (500 - 700 - 900 Gs) Hydron activates '''Murasame Arrow. * Saint Nemus ( 600 - 300 Gs) Baron opens his Gate Card (Active Ghost) to try and defeat Dryoid. Hydron activates Land Shutter to nullify Baron's Gate Card. *Saint Nemus ( 300 - 100 Gs) *Dryoid (900 - 1100 Gs) Baron activates Sparkly Arrow. *Saint Nemus (100 - 500 Gs) *Dryoid ( 1100 - 700 Gs) Hydron activates Murasame Blade. *Dryoid (700 - 1000 Gs) Baron activates Pyramid Shield. *Saint Nemus (500 - 700 Gs) *Dryoid (1000 - 800 Gs) Hydron activates Fusion Ability Shoo Dragon Fly. * Saint Nemus ( 700 - 500 Gs) Dryoid destroys Nemus' shield and knocks him out. Hydron wins this round. Baron Life Force: 500 - 200 points Round 3 Baron Life Force: 200 Hydron Life Force: 300 Hy﻿dron throws his Gate Card and Dryoid (700 Gs) Baron throws out Saint Nemus (600 Gs) and Bakugan Trap Piercian (350 Gs) Baron activates a Double Ability - Electrocution plus Bakugan Multiplier. *Saint Nemus/Piercian ( 950 - 1250 Gs) *Dryoid ( 700 - 400 - 200 Gs) Hydron activates Murasame Blade. *Dryoid (200 - 500 Gs) Hydron follows up with 1st Fusion Ability Shoo Dragon Fly. *Saint Nemus/Piercian (1250 - 1050 Gs) Hydron then activates 2nd Fusion Ability Geki Dust Barrier. *Saint Nemus/ Piercian (1050 - 750 - 450 Gs) *Dryoid (500 - 800 Gs) Hydron then opens his Gate Card (Silent Land) to prevent Saint Nemus and Piercian from moving and activating any more abilities. Dryoid slashes Nemus and Piercian then delivers the final blow knocking out him and Piercian. Hydron takes Saint Nemus' Haos Energy Baron Life Force: 200 - 0 points Hydron wins Bakugan Debuts *Dryoid Bakugan Seen *Saint Nemus *Dryoid *Knight Percival *Cross Dragonoid *Magma Wilda *Minx Elfin (Flashback) *Master Ingram (Flashback) Bakugan Trap Seen *Piercian Trivia * The Japanese opening is updated in this episode in response to the evolution of the Brawler's Bakugan in the previous episode, and the scenes from Return of a Friend, Beta City Blues and Final Countdown halfway into the opening is replaced by scenes from ''Spectra Rises. ''Finally, Spectra at the end of the opening is replaced by Zenoheld. Video de:Die Rache der Vexos Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes